Pokemon 7 and 13 Version
by Trahzo
Summary: The Lukkon Region is in trouble, and how convenient, 3 new trainers get involved in the chaos as they travel along this region filled with all sorts of Pokemon, Gym Leaders who follow battle styles instead of types, Trial Captains who use stats instead of types as well, and the mentally insane Team Crazy on whatever it is they're planning.
1. Prologue: Theft of Dangerous Data

**The Alola Region**

It was late at night in the Aether Foundation as the members except security was turning in. The only lights that should be on at this hour should be the flashlights by security or the lights in the conservation area...but it seems a computer is on, being used by a suspicous character.

"Yes...the blueprints for Type: Null have been uploaded. Now to sneak outta here." The mysterious man said as he walked out and started sneaking out. He made it to the elevator and made it to the docks. But that's when...

"What do you think you're doing?!" Said Gladion.

"Hee hee hee...you must be the new president of the Aether Foundation." Said the man as he smiled a huge grin.

"Now I suggest you give back what you just stole or else!" Gladion threatened.

That's when the man pulled out a smoke bomb and set it off!

"What the-"

*Boom!*

"Hahahahahaha! Sucker!"

As the smoke cleared, Gladion saw an unfamiliar boat speed out!

"Oh-no you don't Lucario! Aura Sphere! Rapid fire now!" He shouted, sending out his Lucario!

Lucario blasted Aura Spheres, trying to tag the boat! Sadly...it was all in vain as the boat was just crazy fast.

"Hahahaha! See you suckers!"

"Who was that? I better check the cameras to see if there was any clues to where that guy went."

 **The Orre Region**

"Get back here you thief!" Shouted Professor Krane. "Do you realize how dangerous that data is?"

"Yes! And Team Crazy is gonna use this data on Shadow Pokemon to take over the world! Woo hoo!" Said the man.

As they exited the lab, a helicopter was there for the thief. He hopped in and it flew off as Professor Krane saw them escape!

"Hahahaha!"

"I gotta go tell Wes!"

 **The Unova Region**

"Get back here you scoundrels!" Shouted Gym Leader Drayden!

2 people maniacally laughed as they held a flash drive.

"You have no idea of how dangerous that data is!"

"Try us old geezer!" They said back as they made it to the roof of a huge building!

Waiting for them was a huge building with a helicopter hovering near the edge!

"Jump!" Shouted the pilot.

They got on and the helicopter flew away!

"Haxorus, use Dragon Pulse!"

Drayden's Haxorus fired the shock wave from it's gaping mouth! The helicopter suddenly turned around!

"Wobbufett! Use Mirror Coat!"

The attack hit Wobbufett and was sent right back at Drayden and Haxorus!

"Brace yourself!"

*Boom!*

A week later...

 **The Lukkon Region**

It was a fine morning as a boy was getting ready.

"Carter! Hurry up or you'll be late."

"Don't worry mom! I'm almost done."

"Okay."

Then once the boy was done putting his clothes on...

"Alright, I'm ready to get my first ever Pokemon."


	2. Chapter 1 Off to a Crazy Start

The door to the boy's room opened.

"There you are Carter, now come on, your father is waiting in the van with Borris and Anna."

Carter was Caucasian skinned boy with brown hair and orange eyes. He wore a grey and blue hood jacket, he wore a black T-shirt with a picture of a Raichu and it's Alolan variant playing. His pants were green khakis, and he had black sneakers. Finally, he had a basic black backpack. He followed his mom out of the house to see his dad and 2 friends in a mini-van.

*Beep!* *Beep!*

"Let's get a move on Carter!" Said his dad.

Carter and his mom got into the van and off they were to the docks. Sometime later they made it and then got out of the van.

"Alright, a cruise ship! Professor Sassafras sure knows how to make a trainer's first day awesome!" Said Borris. Borris was a tan skinned boy with a blue afro and brown eyes. He wore a green sweater and grey bellbottoms with black running shoes (I know, I know, wierd rival character, but I want him to look unique). Finally he had a blue handbag.

"Whoo! Take me to the buffet and it better have deep friend Clauncher!" Said Anna. Anna a was dark skinned girl with green pigtails and green eyes. She wore a bright yellow tank top, white short pants with a belt and had red flipflops on. Finally she donned a fannypack with the same color as her tank top.

"So mom, when do we go in?" Asked Carter

"When Professor Sassafras comes. She's the one with our tickets." Replied his mother.

"Oh, hey! There he is! Hey professor! We're over here!"

She noticed and walked towards them.

"Ah, hello everyone. I trust you're all ready for the big day?" Professor Sassafras was light skinned woman with a white labcoat. Under her lab coat was a pink shirt that had flames on it's design. She wore a skirt white shoes and sunglasses.

"Oh, trust us prof! Carter here's the most excited. He wouldn't stop whining unless me and Borris came over for a sleepover to celebrate last night." Anna explaind.

Carter blushed and twiddled his fingers. "Heh...l-let's just get on the boat."

Sometime later, the cruise ship set sail.

The sun was setting as professor sassafras stood on a stage in the top deck of the ship.

"Attention please...uh, hey...can the parents tell thier kids to stop playing in the pool? I am the professor of this region and will be shown respect."

That got the audience to laugh.

"Thank you...*ahem*...as the sun sets on this day and as the S. S. Turntsnaco makes a lap around the Lukkon Region, I want to give these 3 kids thier very 1st Pokemon! Give a round of applause for them!" She said as she pointed to Carter, Borris and Anna.

The audience clapped, either because they were drunk (I mean come-on it's a cruise ship) or they were actually interested.

"In this suit case holds the partners they will use as they travel across our Lukkon Region. Now please, step forward!"

They came with Carter in the lead, but that's when...

"Absol! Use Psycho Cut!"

"Delphox! Fire Blast!"

"Silvally! Use Thunderbolt!"

All of a sudden, attacks were fired all over! Causing explosions! The passangers ran the deck was being destroyed!

Meanwhile...in the Crow's nest...

"Oh, what in the world?!" The look out gasped as a bunch of people and thier Ice Type Pokemon froze the water!

"Hahahah! The glory of Tean Crazy!" Shouted one of them.

"Stop the ship! There's a thick layer of ice in our path!" Shouted the lookout into the phone to the Captain's Deck.

The Captain of the ship saw this. "Oh come on! 1st I'm told there's an attack, now this?!" He complained. "Get men! Get some fire types here to take care of the ice! Also get all security to handle the attack!

Back to our heroes who were running for thier lives! That's when the ship rumbled!

"Drat! We're too late!" Shouted the Captain as the ship started to cut in 2!

Carter, Borris and Anna were now seperated from Carter's parents and Professor Sassafras.

"Mom! Dad!" Shouted Carter!

"Behind you!" They shouted

The kids turned to be faced with 3 grunts.

"So you're the kids who were gonna have thier day as trainers today?"

"Hahaha, what a joke, prepare to go mad!"

The grunts sent out their Pokemon.

"What are we gonna do in this situation?!"

"Hey kids! Catch!" Shouted Professor Sassafras as she threw the suitcase to them! Carter caught it! They opened it and they saw 21 balls! Having no time to look around, they just grabbed one and readied themselves for thier 1st battle!

"Hmph, okay newbs, prepare to get rekt!"

 **You are challenged by Crazy Grunt Hansel! Crazy Grunt Hansel sent out Lillipup!**

"I hope I didn't pick wrong. Go!" Shouted Carter!

Out popped a Turtwig!

"Tackle!" Both shouted!

Turtwig went 1st! Even though both hit! It looked like Turtwig took less damage!

"Lillipup! Leer!"

With an intimidating stare, Turtwig's defense went down!

"Lillipup! Tackle once more!"

"Dodge it and then hit Lillipup once again with Tackle!"

The Lillipup missed and Turtwig hit it again!

 **The foe's Lillipup fainted! You defeated Crazy Grunt Hansel!**

"Oh what?! A newbie just beat me?!"

"Whoa...that was awesome!" Said Carter as he saw Anna win her battle with a Popplio and Borris win his battle with a Charmander.

"What?! How are these brats so tough?!"

"Forget these kids! They'll die along with this ship!"

"Oh right...ahahahahaha!"

The grunts ran for it as the S. S. Turntsnaco suddenly snap apart! The shaking caused Carter, Borris and Anna to be launched into the air with many other helpless people before falling into the water!

'No...I...can't...die...here...' Thought Carter as his vision went dark.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the 3rd Rival!

Carter woke up to find himself on a shore.

"What, I'm alive?" He looked around, trying to see if there was any signs of life. All be saw was a beach showing him some land far into the distance and a jungle with who knows how many dangerous and wild Pokemon.

"Who are you?"

Carter turned his head to the right and noticed an albino boy standing before him. He wore a white shirt, white pants and white sandals.

"B-b-beach ghost!" Carter panicked.

"Oh hahaha, 1st time I've been called a ghost." The albino boy said sarcastically. 'One of the benefits of living on an island.'

"Oh, you're alive...what a relief." Carter then stood up. "So I'm Carter, who are you?"

"I'm Ticen, son of Professor Camphor."

"Professor? Does that mean there's a lab here?"

"Yeah, come with me, I was just sent out to locate intruders and bring the back to the lab."

Ticen then turned and walked as Carter followed. Later they saw a metallic building in the distance.

"There it is...my home."

Ticen opened the door.

"Hey dad! I found the last intruder that the security sensors were picking up!"

"Great! Now come to the kitchen, I just made soup!"

"Last intruder?"

"There were 2 more before you."

And when they entered the kitchen...

"Carter!" Gasped Borris and Anna.

"Guys! You're alive!" But that's when he turned to his right and saw a guy with a tall lanky figure, crazy white hair, a long pointy hook like nose, big buldging eyes, a huge creepy grin, black sweater under a lab coat, brown pants and black sandals!

"Hello there!" He greeted.

"AAAAAAAH! Mad Scientist!"

"Scientist yes, mad, certainly no, I am Professor Camphor." He introduced.

"Oh...so you're Ticen's dad."

"Precisely. Now why don't you take a seat, I'll pour you a bowl of soup as you all explain your story."

So they recapped the events of chapter 1 and finished thier meal.

"How unfortunate." Said Professor Camphor.

"Yeah..." They all sighed in sadness.

"Who were these Team Crazy guys?" Said Borris.

"They ruined our 1st day as trainers." Said Anna.

"And now my parents and Professor Sassafras are probably dead." Said Carter.

A sad mood filled the air before Ticen broke the tension.

"Hey! No sad faces here! You all still got each other right?"

"Right." They all agreed.

"Good! Now dad, did you notice how in thier story they never mentioned getting a Pokedex?"

"Good listening son, I'll prepare a Pokedex for them all right away!"

"You have dexes for us? I thought only the region's professor can assign those." Said Anna.

"Actually, dad is the other Professor, but since Lukkon never has like an overflowing number of trainers that are too much for Professor Sassafras, we've been slowly but surely forgotten." Ticen explained.

"Wow, sad you dad's the lesser known Professor." Said Carter.

"Don't worry about it, the more isolated, the more time he has for his research on how rare Pokemon can be easier to find in other regions."

"I'm back children, and here! Pokedexes for all!"

Carter, Borris and Anna all took one.

"Thanks Prof." Said Borris.

That's when Ticen noticed a 4th Pokedex.

"Hey dad, what's with the 4th dex?"

"This, along with the Pokemon in this ball is yours." He said before placing both in Ticen's hands. "Now I'm gonna put fuel into the boat, why don't you have some battles?"

And as Camphor exited...'Get ready son, it's time for you to spread your wings and leave fhe nest...and I'm sure these kids will help you as you walk the path of a trainer.'

"Well, you heard the Professor, let's go outside and battle!" Said Carter as he pulled Ticen outside.

"I'm call battling Anna!" Said Borris.

"Alright, guess that leaves you and me Ticen!" Carter said as he pulled out his Pokeball.

"So you're relatively new and I'm brand new, let's see who wins!"

 **You are challenged by Pokemon Trainer Ticen! Trainer Ticen Sent out Snover!**

"Whoa! Okay let's see what the pokedex says about you!" Carter said as he pulled it out!

 _Entry #459: Snover, The Frosted Tree Pokemon._

 _It lives on snowy mountains, having had very little interactions with humans. It is boldly inquisitive. In the spring, it grows berries with the texture of frozen treats around it's belly. Seemingly curious about people, they gather around footsteps they find in thier habitat. During cold seasons, they migrate to the mountain's lower reaches and return when it is spring._

'Where did dad catch this? How come I didn't get one of the standard starters?' Thought Ticen.

"Those berries sound very interesting. I'd like to have me some of them once spring comes." Carter commented before sending out Turtwig.

"You sure you want your grass type to take on my ice type?"

"Hey, I'll never know unless I try. Now Turtwig! Use Withdraw!"

Turtwig entered it's shell and raised it's defense!

"Snover! Use Leer!"

Snover's stare returned Turtwig's defense to normal.

"Tackle now!"

"Catch him!"

Snover caught Turtwig and threw him to the left, making Turtwig roll over!

"Powder Snow!" Ticen shouted!

The Chilling Gust blew all over Turtwig!

"Are you okay?"

His Turtwig nodded.

"Great! Watch out for those hands! Find an open spot to use another tackle!"

"Snover! Powder Snow!"

"To the right! He's open!"

Turtwig ran to the right side and ran in for an attack!

*Bam!*

Snover was sent rolling!

"Get up!"

"Alright Turtwig! One more!"

Snover quickly got up as Turtwig was charging!

"Razor Leaf!" Shouted Ticen.

"What?!"

Carter and Turtwig were caught off guard as the sharp-edged leaves were launched at Turtwig!

"Dodge!"

Turtwig jumped over!

"Now end it with Powder Snow!"

Turtwig was pelted by the powdery gust of snow as it fainted!

 **You lost to Pokemon Trainer Ticen.**

"Return!" Carter said as Turtwig went in the Pokeball. "Good job, guess I gotta get better."

"Yeah, so here, have these to heal up your Turtwig." Said Ticen as he handed Carter 5 revives and 3 potions.

"Thanks, why do you have these?"

"My dad said always be prepared in case we see an injured Pokemon."

"Hey kids! The boat is all ready to take you back to Chance Town Docks." Called Professor Camphor.

The 4 of them all followed him into the boat as he drove them back to their hometown.

'I'm gonna figure out who those Team Crazy guys were and take them down!' Carter thought with determination in his heart.


	4. Chapter 3: Catching a Pokemon

They all finally make it back to Chance Town's Docks.

"Alright kids, have fun on your adventure, I now have to go alert the Pokemon League and authorities of this Team Crazy." Said Professor Camphor before walking off.

"Alright, guess it's the 4 of us, off to..."

"Actually Carter, I gotta go halla at my parents, tell 'em I'm okay." Said Borris.

"Yeah me too." Added Anna.

"Well, guess that means it's just me and..." Ticen vanished. "...my Pokemon...dont be sad man, you know you'll be lonely one day, guess today is a good way to start...now where's route 1?"

Later...

Carter took in a deep breath, and exhaled as he exited Chance Town and entered Route 1.

"I wonder what we'll run into." Said Carter as he traversed the tall grass.

That's when...

 **A wild Poochyena appeared!**

"Whoa! Let's do this Turtwig!"

He sent Turtwig out of the ball and into battle as he pulled out the Pokedex once again!

 _Entry #261 Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon_

 _A Pokemon with a very persistent nature. It first glance, Poochyena takes a bite of anything that moves for it is an omnivore. It'll chase the prey until it becomes exhausted. It also has a very tenacious nature, it's acute sense of smell which help it chase chosen prey without losing track. It's distinguishing feature is how large it's fangs are compared to it's body. This Pokemon tries to intimidate foes by making the hair on it's tail bristle out. However, it will turn tail if the prey strikes back._

"Is that so? Well I hope you don't run when we attempt to catch you!" Carter said in a confident way. "Turtwig! Use Tackle!"

Poochyena was a bit faster and hit Turtwig with it's tackle! Turtwig's defense stat lessened the blow as he tackled back! That's when Poochyena used Howl!

 **Poochyena's attack rose.**

"Withdraw! Don't let it get a leg up!"

Turtwig raised it's defense, returning damage to normal as Poochyena tackled again!

"Tackle it back again!"

 **It was a critical hit!**

The Poochyena was trying to stand.

"That sounds like my chance!" Carter pulled out a Pokeball! "Now...what did that instructional video say next? Oh yeah! Go Pokeball!" He shouted as he threw the ball!

The ball hit the Poochyena and it was a successful catch!

 **You captured Poochyena!**

"Yes!" Carter picked up the ball and held it up into the air triumphantly. "Great job Turtwig!"

"Yes...very great job." Said a voice.

They turned to see who it was.

"Hey, I'm a Trial Captain in the next town. You can call me Crash, I saw your battling and wondered if you'd like to be the strongest trainer in Lukkon."

"Eh...I'm kinda planning a revenger quest to avenge my parents."

"You and Zubatman." Crash remarked. "Why not try and take the challenge? You will grow stronger and you will avenge your parents with all the newfound strength you'll gain from beating Lukkon's strongest trainers." Crash encouraged.

"..." Carter thought about it. "Yes! I will do it!"

"Great, I'll see you at Luck Maker City." And like that, Crash walked off.

"Alright Turtwig, inorder for us to get stronger, defeat Team Crazy, and avenge my parents, we must prove our strength and take down Lukkon's strongest! Let's work hard!" Carter said to Turtwig.

Turtwig nodded with a burning determination!

"Now why don't we take our new friend back to the Pokemon Center."

That's when...

 **A wild Fletchling appeared!**

"Uh...I guess we have time to catch another Pokemon..."


	5. Chapter 4: Carter's 1st Trial

Carter, Turtwig, Poochyena and Fletchling (If you read till the end instead of skipping ahead, you would learn he encountered a Fletchling and who knows...he may have caught more off screen) have all made it Luck Maker City.

"So you're finally here." Said Crash, a spiky brown haired, sunburned individual who was shirtless, showing off his very healthy body, wearing only ripped shorts and black shoes. "Great job!"

"It wasn't an easy journey, I had to battle both wild Pokemon and a bunch of trainers along the way."

"Well you can't just battle me just yet! I have a trial that you must accomplish!"

"A trial? Yep! Come with me..."

Later...

"Where are we Crash?"

They entered a skyscraper and were in what appeared to be the food court floor.

"My sister's mall, she runs everything and says I can allow trainers to participate in my trial, alls you gotta do, is walk past that gate and the trial shall begin."

"What are these trials?"

"Tests to see if you're tough enough to take on gym leaders and such."

"Interesting, do other regions do this?"

"As far as I know, only Alola."

"Huh..."

"But keep in mind, unlike the Trial Captains and Gym Leaders who specialize in types in other regions, Trial Captains in the Lukkon Region specialize in stats and the Gym Leaders specialize in battle styles." Crash explained.

"That sounds a bit complicated."

"Yeah, but Lukkon tries it's hardest to be unique, now go! Since I specialize in Health Points, you need pick out which foods look healthy and unhealthy, then battle 3 Pokemon. After battling all 3, you have to do one other thing which I'll tell you later!"

"Alright!" The Carter ran off.

His 1st stop was the Sushi Bar. He walked down to the counter.

"Hello customer, would you like our specials?"

"Oh-no, actually I'm here for the trial."

"Ah...well take a good look at the menu." The cashier said as he pressed a button, causing the menu to open up and reveal 2 screens. "Which is healthier? The Barboach Roll or Deep Fried Basculin roll?"

"Wow, new trainers must be dumb not to know the healthier choice is the Barboach Roll."

"Right choice!"

*Crash!*

"Help! The Barboach I'm preparing is trying to get away!" Shouted a chef as the flopping Barboach flopped at Carter!

"Whoa!"

 **A wild Barboach appeared!**

"Bring it! Let's do this Turtwig!" He sent out Turtwig and his Pokedex.

 _Entry #339 Barboach, the Whiskers Pokemon._

 _Said to have been born in dired mud, Barboach's sensitive whiskers serve as a superb radar system with it's 2 whiskers. This Pokemon hides in the mudx leaving only it's whiskers exposed while it waits for prey to come along. The whiskers can even locate prey in the murkiest of waters. It's body is also covered with a slimy film. If a foe grabs it, this Pokemon just slips out of the enemy's grip. Barboach grows weak if the slimy coating dries up._

"Another interesting tidbit of info! Alright Turtwig! We've fought all the way to this city, let's start off with your new attack! Use Razor Leaf!"

 **Barboach fainted!**

"Alright! Great job Turtwig, let's hit the next resteraunt."

Next up was a sandwich shop.

"Hello trial goer, tell us what is healthier."

Then 2 pictures appeared on screen. One was a huge medium rare Tauros Cheeseburger and the other was a Razor Leaf, carrot, Sitrus Berry sandwich.

"That's an easy one! The Razor Leaf, carrot and Sitrus Berry sandwich." Carter answered. 'I bet this trial is intentionally easy to raise a trainer's confidence.' Thought Carter.

"Come back Skiddo!" Shouted a man in a bad foreign accent. By bad, I mean funny bad.

Then the Skiddo jumped over the counter and faced Carter!

 **A Skiddo appeared! This Skiddo isn't exactly wild, but then again, doesn't exactly have a trainer.**

"Go Fletchling!"

The Skiddo charged!

"Use Peck!"

Fletchling was faster and struck 1st! Sending Skiddo flying and slamming into the counter!

 **Skiddo fainted!**

"Oh Skiddo, are you okay kiddo?" Then he looked at Carter. "You! Getta outta my sandwich shop!"

Carter and Fletchling fleed the place as food thrown at him. That's when an item hit Carter on the head!

"And stay out!"

"Yikes, guess you can't please everyone with your skills." Carter said to himself without looking where he was going, as he hit his head on a glass door! "Ow!" He looked up and found his final resteraunt. "A pizza parlor? Is there really such a thing as healthy pizza? I thought it was just salad." He said, walking in.

"Hello trial goer, this is the 2nd to last part of the trial." Said the lady at the counter.

"Alright, show me my choices."

That's when 2 choices appeared. A thin crust, oven baked Torchic pizza and a pan fried, Emboar pepperoni pizza with Pignite cheese hotdog stuffed crusts.

"The Torchic Pizza." He answered.

"Correct."

"Alright, bring out the-" The lady then threw the Torchic at his head! "-ow!"

 **A free range Torchic appeared! So basically, a wild Torchic appeared. Sorry for my redundancy.**

"Alright Poochyena, let's go!"

The Torchic ruffled it's feathers, showing how angry it looked, but all it did was make it look cuter.

"Awwwwww...can I catch Pokemon during trials? They don't look like they have balls."

"No, you gotta battle them, after defeating a certain something, then I'll allow you to catch Pokemon in the trial area." Said Crash.

"Ah! Where'd you come from?"

"I was behind you the whole time."

"Lier!"

"Trust me I was! I bought all of the right choices you made after you rushed off." He explained.

"Why?"

"I'm getting us lunch."

"Oh...thank you."

The Torchic couldn't believe it was being completely ignored. So it began squaking loudly.

 **"Ba-kawk!"**

"I think we made the Torchic angrier." Said Crash.

"How can you tell?" Asked Carter.

The wild Torchi used Ember!

"Dow!" It hit Crash! "Well...uh...when you're done, take the elevator to the roof." Then he dipped.

"Poochyena! Use Howl!"

"Arh-wooooo!" Poochyena's attack went up as the Torchic used a Sand-Attack, which is wierd because they're in a building and there's no sand, regardless, Poochyena's accuracy wnet down!

"Oh-no! The invisible sand got to you! Ugh...is that seriously my line?"

Stop complaining and battle.

"Try to shrug it off and use Bite!"

It was hard bite on the neck, but not strong enough to finish off Torchic! That's when Torchic used Peck to get Poochyena to let go! Poochyena's grip loosened and Torchic jumped back. But while in mid-air...

"Open Target! Use Bite again!"

It missed because of the lowered accuracy!

Torchic then fired an Ember!

"Roll over boy, dodge it!"

Poochyena then spun in mid air, going right! That might sound like nonsense, but I'm trying to make it sound like an awesome way to dodge! Both landed on the floor and then turned to face each other. Eyes locked, as if ready to kill! The Torchic rushed torwards Poochyena, Peck ready to end it!

"Poochyena! Howl!"

Poochyena howled as Torchic shot Ember!

"Duck now!"

Poochyena finished it's mighty yet cute cry and got down as the attack went over!

"End it! With Tackle!" Poochyena charged at Torchic, and Torchic charged back! Poochyena jumped over Torchic, quickly turned, and struck Torchic on the back!

 **Torchic fainted!**

"Great job Poochyena!"

"Great job, now head to the roof top and take on the strongest wild Pokemon in this building, the Totem Pokemon." Said the lady at the counter.

"Totem Pokemon?"

"You'll figure it out, now go."

"Alright..."

Later...

Carter met up with Crash on the roof of the giant building.

"Heeey, alright, time for you to take on a Totem Pokemon."

"What's a Totem Pokemon?"

"A Pokemon that is much bigger than it should be."

"Uh..." Carter looked around, wondering where this giant could be. That's when...

*Slam!*

Carter turned around...

"Whoa!"

 ***Ba-kawk!***

 **Totem Combusken appeared!**

"Go Poochyena!"

 **Totem Combusken's Aura flared to life, raising it's attack! Totem Combusken called for help!**

 **...**

 **A wild Torchic appeared...wait, where did that Torchiccome from? It can't fly and the doors to the roof are locked...you know what, nevermind, I gotta repeat to myself this is just a fanfiction and I should really just relax, oh Mystery Science Theater 3000! Whoa, went way off on a tangent there, let's just get to the battle.**

"2 on 1? Hardly seems fair!"

"Who said the trials would be easy?" Crash told him.

Carter and Poochyena faced the Totem Combusken and Torchic and charged forward!

"Tackle!"

Combusken was too fast as it hit with Double Kick!

 **Poochyena fainted!**

"Whoa! It's strong!"

"Come-on Carter! Take it down and you'll pass the trial!"

"Alright, Fletchling let's go! Use Peck!"

It struck Totem Combusken, then it tried using Quick Attack, as the Torchic tried to hit Fletchling with Tackle!

"Get high!" Fletchling was now high enough it was out of Combusken and Torchic's...whoops, they're shooting Ember at Fletchling now.

"Fletchling!" Shouted Carter! "Growl!"

Fletchling then lowered Combusken's attack before following up with another Peck!

"You got him on the ropes Carter!"

Combusken then shot more Ember!

"Close in, and then end it!"

Fletchling flew into the path of the attack, passing by the projectiles like a spaceship flying through an asteroid field. Then finally...

 **It was a critical hit! Totem Combusken fainted!**

The Totem Combusken was sent flying before it fell and landed with a loud thud!

"Now finish off the Torchic!"

Fletchling charged forwards and speared the Torchic, carrying it high into the sky before stopping, it then let the Torchic fall and safely land on top of the unconscious Totem Combusken.

"Way to go Carter!" Said Captain Crash.

"I know, I'm amazing!"

"Now, I must reward you." That's when Crash pulled out 2 items.

"This is a Z-Ring, which will allow you to use devastating moves called Z-moves and this is one of the many Z-Crystals that you let your Pokemon hold to use the Z-move, which can only be used once per battle."

Carter took the items and placed the Z-ring on his right wrist.

"Alright, thanks."

"And, as a bonus, I'll let you catch the Pokemon we raise to make food out of. We always have some escaping the restaraunts."

"Double thanks."

"Now, before we go to the gym, let's have this healthy lunch you picked out."

"Now that you mention it, I am hungry."

Then they sat down and ate.


	6. Chapter 5: Carter's 1st Gym

They made it to the Gym.

"Welcome to the Luck Maker City Gym."

"Seems kinda plain looking?"

"Yeah, Gym Leader Alexie is a very plain person."

"So is he a master of Normal types?"

"Gym Leaders aren't type experts here in Lukkon, it's more of...battle style specialists."

"Battle style specialists? So what exactly does this guy specialize in?"

"Single battles."

"Wow...that's plainer than a cheeseburger without the veggies or condiments."

"I know...the Gym Leader is pretty boring himself, so much so that he's...single...but hey, expect to battle me in there."

That's when Trial Captain Crash ran in ahead!

"Huh, who thought an apartment building would double as a gym."

I dunno, who thought a Fashion Runway would double as a gym too am I right? Regardless, Carter entered the gym and was greeted by a hefty man in sunglasses.

"Hey, is this your 1st time in a gym?"

"Yes?" Carter replied. 'Okay, my parents warned about these types of guys, I better walk away.'

"Well, lemme tell yah, these gyms are gonna get tougher amd tougher as the journey continues, but, at least I can tell you a few tips to beat the Gym Leader, plus provide an item to heal your Pokemon." He explained.

"...oh..." Said Carter. 'Guess he isn't a creeper pedo.'

"So you curious to know how to beat the gym leader here?"

"Yes, please tell me, anything would really help."

"Well, Gym Leader Alexie, nicknamed, plain and single, has a rock type Pokemon, bug type Pokemon, flying type Pokemon and his last will depend of the type of the Starter you chose. If you have counters for those types, you'll he in the clear, I mean it's the 1st gym, since when does someone lose to the 1st gym?" He joked.

"Thanks sir."

"Don't mention it, now take this water bottle."

"Double thanks."

"No worries, let's see you become a champion in the making!"

As Carter walked away...

'A champ in the making? I gotta say, I like the sound of that.' Thought Carter.

That's when 2 paths appeared. He had the option of the stairs or elevator.

"Alright, let's try the lift." He pressed the button, but a huge box was in the way when the doors opened.

"Well, that's unfortuntate, but I guess I better take the stairs." He said as he walked up the stairs. That's when, he made eye contact with a trainer!

"So this is your 1st gym huh? Let me welcome you to your 1st gym trainer!"

 **You are challenged by Lass Brisa! Lass Brisa sent out Carvahna!**

"Alright Turtwig! Time for some action!"

"Carvahna, use Bite!"

"Jump back and use Razor Leaf!"

 **The foe's Carvahna fainted!** **Lass Brisa sent out Petilil!**

"Turtwig, return! Fletchling, Peck let's go!"

Fletchling flew like a speeding bullet as it came out of the Pokeball!

"Petilil, use Sleep Powder!"

"Hard stop, then Quick Attack from behind!"

Fletchling stopped coming at Petilil to avoid getting hit by the Sleep Powder, then flew lightning fast, spearing Petilil from behind!

"Petilil!"

"Finish it off with Peck!"

Fletchling did as Carter commanded and ended it!

 **The foe's Petilil fainted! You defeated Lass Brisa!**

"That was a fun battle, keep going."

Then Carter made it to the 2nd floor, and ran down the hallway...until he accidentally knocked over a vase.

"I hope the gym leader isn't the manager of this apartment building." He said as he walked to the next puzzle."Hmm...ladder or elevator..."

Then he took the ladder!

'Phew, good thing the cops caught that mugger.' Thought Carter as he looked down. 'I should really stop looking down while climbing, it's making me nervous.'

After getting to the 2nd floor...

"I don't like you." Said the next trainer.

"You don't even know me dude!" Replied Carter.

 **You are challenged by Youngster Jaxson! Younger Jaxson sent out Slowpoke!**

"Go Poochyena! Use bite!"

Instantly, Poochyena's teeth sunk into the Slowpoke's flesh!

"Shake Poochyena off!"

"No chance! Hold on tight and chomp onto Slowpoke again with Bite!"

Slowpoke struggled to make Poochyena let go, but could do nothing in the end!

"And one last Bite!"

 **The foe's Slowpoke fainted, you deafted Youngster Jaxson!**

"Darn it...go on ahead, the Trial Captain will be your last battle before the Gym Leader."

Carter was met with another puzzle.

"Elevator or...ooooh, the vents!"

He checked the elevator, it was still being blocked.

"Okay, it's time to be a spy!" He said before crawling into the ventilation shaft. As he climbed through, he saw all sorts of things. Such as...

"Mom! Get out of my room!"

"What is that tone of voice? You may be 21, but you live under my rules buddy! Come-on here! I'm spanking that disrespectful butt!"

'Whoa...guy's gotta really grow-up.' He thought.

Then...

"I am The Doctor...why do you look like me?"

"I am Officer Looker, why do you look like me?"

'Sounds like some wierd crossover fanfic.' Thought Carter.

And then...

"NO! STOP!"

"Sorry Bace...we're gonna be your girlfriends whether you want us or not Mr. Gynophobia."

'Lucky...' He jealously thought.

Carter finally made it to the end if the vent and found himself to the top floor.

"Hey Carter."

"Hey Crash. So I just beat you, enter the apartment, and beat the gym leader?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright! Let's go!"

 **You are challenged by Trial Captain Crash! Trial Captain Crash sent out Slakoth!**

"Cool, but I bet you didn't expect me to send out a Pokemon I caught in your Trial Area!"

"What?!"

"I caught this one in that all you can eat buffet! Crabrawler, I choose you!"

"Whoa!"

"Yeah, the chefs were gonna cut off his arms, but he fought back and I caught him."

"Huh...anyways...Slakoth! Use Yawn!"

Slakoth's Yawn was all around Crabrawler.

"Rock Smash!"

It was a hard hit, lowering Slakoth's defense.

"Use Encore!"

 **The foe's Slakoth is loafing around.**

"Darn it, I forgot about the Truant ability!"

"Rock Smash again!"

 **The foe's Slakoth fainted.**

Even though Slakoth went down, Crabrawler fell asleep!

"Okay, you took out my 1st Pokemon, but let's see if you can keep up this momentum!"

"Return Crabrawler! Go Turtwig! The momentum aint gonna stop! I can assure you that!"

"Go Skiddo!"

"Oh, Turtwig return! Let's go Fletchling!"

"Skiddo! Use Leech Seed!"

The seeds fell all over Fletchling, then took some of it's health away for Skiddo!

"Whoa! That doesn't look good!

"It'll continue to take more and more of your Fletchling's health until the battle ends!"

"Fletchling! Peck!"

A swift strike hit skiddo, but then a bit Fletchling's health was sapped along with it!

"Again!"

"Intercept with tackle!"

"Dodge the interception and strike from behind!"

Fletchling was too fast, getting around and finishing off Skiddo!

 **The foe's Skiddo fainted!**

"Whoa, never thought I see a trainer so skilled."

"I know, it's like I'm some game avatar with a player who knows how to play the game." Then we zoom out to show someone playing.

"...Uh...seems we'll have to cancel the Pokemon 7 and 13 livestream everyone, I don't think i want them to get self aware."

That's when the chat started shouting.

"What? You want me to continue? Alright, but don't come to me when your player characters realize they're not real!"

Now back to Carter and Crash...

"Time for my final Pokemon! Go Wynaut!"

"Fletchling, come back! Go Poochyena, use Bite!"

"Counter it Wynaut!"

The bite was supereffective, but then the Wynaut hit back, doubling the damage and knocking out Poochyena!

"Come back dog, okay Turtwig, time to shine! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Use Destiny Bond!"

As the leaves struck Wynaut and knocked it out, that's when Turtwig went down as well!

 **The foe's Wynaut fainted, you defeated Trial Captain Crash.**

"Great going Carter, here lemme heal up your Pokemon."

One unseen healing later...

"Alright, the Gym Leader is just beyond this door, and uh...don't eat anything he offers you."

"...That worries me..." Then Carter entered the Gym.

The inside was a living room, and the gym leader was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Ah, boooo! That pun sucked harder than the season finale of Fakemon Gotta Catch 'em All!" He then turned off the TV. "So...you're the new challenger for the day?"

"Yes...are you the gym leader of this gym?"

"Yep...you want a snack, I baked some cookies."

"No thanks, I just wanna battle."

"Bring it!"

He then got off the couch and faced Carter.

'If he's the master of standard battles, what can I expect from the other gym leaders?' Thought Carter.

 **You are challenged by Gym Leader Alexie Gym Leader Alexie sent out Geodude!**

"Geodude? So he's rock type?" The reader assumed.

"Incorrect, he's gonna be using Pokemon that 1st gym leaders use." Replied the narrator.

"Interesting."

"Go Turtwig!"

"Geodude use Spark!"

"Spark? How?!" Gasped Carter as it charged at Turtwig. "Jump Turtwig!"

Turtwig avoided and landed on Alexie's coffee table.

"This is the Alolan variant of Geodude, see how it has iron sand as hair and eyebrows?"

"Uh...Alolan variant?"

"Yeah, the climate of Alola effected certain Pokemon and made them different in form and type."

"Type?"

"Yes, regular Geodudes are normally rock/ground, but Alolan Geodude are rock/electric." He explained.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, pretty intere-"

"HE'S DISTRACTED TURTWIG, USE RAZOR LEAF!" Carter interrupted.

Turtwig ran at Geodude and began firing, increasing chances of hitting...even though the moves accuracy is 95 percent.

"Hey! That was cheating! Geodude, use Rock Polish and get outta there!"

Alolan Geodude polished it's body and got moving!

"Lead your shots Turtwig! Lead your shots!"

Turtwig leading it's shots struck Alolan Geodude even though it was moving faster!

"Defense Curl and then Rollout!"

It curled up and got rolling at Turtwig.

"What you didn't know, is that Defense Curl doesn't just raise defense, but it also boosts the power of Rollout!"

"Uh...Turtwig! Rapid fire Razor Leaf!"

Carter and Turtwig began panicking as Geodude began closing in...until it stopped rolling.

 **The foe's Geodude fainted! Gym Leader Alexie sent out Pidgey!**

"Poochyena, you can do it!"

"Quick Attack!" Alexie flew at Poochyena and was about to strike!"

"Roar!"

Poochyena unleashed a Roar, pushing Pidgey back and forcing it back into the ball!

 **Surskit was dragged out!**

"Quick Attack!"

It still hit Poochyena.

"What? you got that on both? Uh...Poochyena come back! Go Fletchling! Go fast with Quick Attack!

"Speed battle huh? Quick Attack Surskit!"

Fletchling's Base Speed: 62. Surskit's Base Speed: 65.

Fletchling was sent back a little bit, but managed to recover from that and was still flapping.

"Okay Surskit, use Bubble Beam!"

"Fly through and pop every bubble in your path with Peck!"

Fletchling flew through and speared Surskit! Pushing Surskit until slamming into the wall!

 **The foe's Surskit fainted! Gym Leader Alexie sent out Pidgey!**

"You clear to keep going Fletchling?"

Fletchling nodded with a chirp before getting hit by Quick Attack!

"Hey!"

"You did it in the 1st round, that was a revenge shot! Speaking of which, use Whirlwind!"

The gust of wind Pidgey flapped, blew away Fletchling!

 **Poochyena was dragged out!**

'I've never felt a battle this fast paced!' They both thought.

"Pidgey, use Quick Attack!"

"Catch Pidgey with Bite!"

Poochyena stood still, jaws sniffing Pidgey closing in until...

*Chomp!*

"Now throw it!"

"N-not at the TV place!"

Instead of the TV, Pidgey crashed through Alexie's vase!

"Uh...that wasn't important was it?"

"Psh, nah! That was a novelty decoration I bought online to make my living room look nice."

 **The foe's Pidgey fainted! Gym Leader Alexie sent out Pansear!**

"Pansear, use Tickle!"

Somehow tickling lowers attack and defense...what was the japanese name for this move? What?! It's still Tickle? Nevermind, let's move o-

"Low Sweep!"

Pansear's critical hit then kicked Poochyena, smashing a window!

"Oh geeze that was a hard one! You kicked too hard Pansear!"

 **Poochyena fainted...oh my goodness, there's a cut, causing bleeding.**

"Whoa!" Carter sent Poochyena back into it's ball.

"Don't worry, my sister is a nurse, she'll fix your poor puppy."

"Thanks, but let's end this, go Crabrawler!"

"Pansear, use Incinerate!"

"Intercept with Bubblebeam!"

Bubblebeam had 5 more power than Incinerate as it blew through the Incinerate hit Pansear!

"Go for another Bubblebeam!"

"Low Sweep under the table to escape his aim!"

"Go after it with Pursuit!"

Crabrawler pursued and stopped Pansear from sliding under the table to escape attacks!

"Follow up with a Rock Smash!"

Pansear was sent flying, landing on the arm chair!

"Incinerate, wavy motion!"

A wall of fire was put up, making Crabrawler back up.

"Come-on, we can do this Crabrawler! Charge at Pansear with Bubblebeam!"

Crabrawler mimicked the wavy motion as it closed in on Pansear!

"You're gonna run out of power points for Bubblebeam!"

"My Bubblebeam will outlast your Incinerate."

It's true, the PP of Incinerate is 15 and Bubblebeam is 20. And when Pansear couldn't fire anymore...well fire. It took the worst pain from the last of the Bubblebeam!

 **The foe's Pansear fainted! You defeated Gym Leader Alexie.**

"Wow...I never seen a gym battle that intense before."

"Thanks...so when's your sister coming?"

"Her shift is over, so she should be coming home now. Before she gets here. Help me clean the gym, then you get the badge."

"Oh come-on..." 'I musn't forget my revenge quest.'

So after some time cleaning up, Alexie's sister showed up.

"I'm home."

"Hey Adelade, got a patient."

She rolled her eyes before healing up Carter's team.

"Thanks Adelade."

"You're welcome."

"Now Carter, for all of your effort today, I would like to reward you with...the Solo Badge."

But before he could hold it up triumphantly...

"What the?!"

3 of his Pokeballs sent out Fletchling, Poochyena and Turtwig!

"What's going on?"

All 3 started glowing!

"Whoa..."

And then all 3 cried out as they evolved into Grotle, Mightyena, and Fletchinder.

"Whoaaaa!" Carter shouted in surprise as they returned to thier balls.

"Congradulations Carter."

As he exited the Gym, the action wasn't stopping just yet!

"Boris?"

"So my main dude, you finally got your 1st badge."

"Yeah...?"

"I wanna see how good you are after losing to that Ticen guy." Then Boris held out a Pokeball.


	7. Chapter 6: Carter vs Boris

"We have to do this now?"

"Of course, I was behind that dumpster all day, waiting for you to get your 1st Gym Badge."

"Uh...I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna go check in at some Inn."

Carter went to the left, Boris moonwalked left. He went right, Boris moonwalked right.

"Boris...do not make me reveal the time you went goth during age 7!"

"No! We are battling! Right here! Right now man!"

"Why?"

"We're rivals! We've been since age 5!"

"What? What do you mean rivals Boris?!"

"Don't you remember what happened 5 years ago?"

*5 years ago in Kindergarten...*

"Hi, I'm Carter."

"Hi, I'm Boris."

"I really like you Boris."

"I think you're fun too Carter."

"Hi, I'm Anna."

"Hi Anna." Replied Carter.

'Whoa...she's beautiful!' Thought Boris.

"Oops, I dropped my juice box."

"Don't worry, I got another juice box with me." Said 5 year old Carter as he pulled one out of his lunch box and handing it to Anna.

"Thanks."

'How dare you take her from me?!' Boris thought angrily.

*Back to the present.*

"...You gotta be kidding me, I knew you had some stupid in you, but I didn't think you had that much."

"Oh, so I've been an idiot to you all these years?!" Boris was getting unnecessarily angrier.

Carter, as well as the reader face palmed at Boris.

"Okay 'pal' let's battle!"

'I can't believe I'm doing this honestly.'

 **You are challenged by Pokemon Trainer Boris. Pokemon Trainer Boris sent out Ekans!**

"Hmm..." Carter then pulled out his Pokedex.

" _Entry #023 Ekans, the Snake Pokemon._

 _The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night it wraps itself around tree branches in a spiral to rest. It uses it's stealth to swallow bird Pokemon eggs whole. If threatened, will raise it's head and glare."_

"Use Ember before Ekans can Glare at you!"

The tiny flames spewing from Fletchinder's mouth rained down!

"Weave through the attack!" Ekans moved in a wavy motion, dodging the flames!

"Strike now, with Quick Attack!"

"Ekans, Glare!"

Fletchinder felt like it was moving slow as it got paralyzed from the Glare.

"How do you like that?"

Hey, to the readers who aren't competative players, paralysis doesn't just cause the possibility of not attacking, but also halves speed. It used to reduce speed by 75 percent, but gen 7 updated it to half.

"Now Ekans, use Bite!"

Ekans bit down on Fletchinder, but that's when Ekans was engulfed in flames!

"What?!"

 **Fletchinder's Flame Body Ability burned Ekans!**

"Yes! Now Fletchinder!" Fire off some more Ember!"

But then the paralysis kicked in! Also, for the noncompetative players again, burn doesn't just chip away at the burned Pokemon's HP, but also cuts attack in half!

"Bite again!"

After attacking Fletchinder again, Ekans was engulfed again in flames!

"Good thing you got that Flame Body, you're attacking without attacking." Carter was confident until...

 **Ekans' Shed Skin ability healed it's burn!**

"Oh yeah! That's pretty lucky am I right?"

'Lucky for you, unlucky for me!' Thought Carter. "Return! Let's go Mightyena, come out with Snarl!"

The barking rant hit Ekans somehow, causing both damage and a loss in some Special Attack.

"How's that?"

"Ekans, use Glare!"

"Maneuver around that with Quick Attack!"

Mightyena hit the Ekans, but Ekans wrapped around Mightyena and Glared, causing paralysis again!

"No..."

But then...

 **Mightyena's Quick Feet ability raised it's speed by 50 percent and ignored the speed drop from paralysis!**

"Nooo!"

"Bite now!" Mightyena grabbed the Ekans and threw it against the concrete floor!

 **The foe's Ekans fainted. Pokemon Trainer Boris sent out Shroomish!**

"Shroomish, use Leech Seed!"

"Dodge and strike swift with Quick Attack!"

Mightyena continously made a swift blow after swift blow, until the Paralysis kicked in and Mightye a stopped in front of Shroomish!

"Mega Drain!" Shroomish absorbed Mightyena's energy!

 **Mightyena fainted!**

"Mightyena return, I hope you still have some fight in you Fletchinder, work through the paralysis and attack with Peck!"

Fletchinder darted forward, towards Shroomish!

"Come-on...come-on..."

Then Fletchinder struck and was pushing Shroomish! It was about to crash Shroomish into a street light, but stopped as the Paralysis kicked in!

"Headbutt!"

As Shroomish and a paralyzed Fletchinder fell, Shroomish reeled it's head back and nailed Fletchinder! Fletchinder landed on it's back as Shroomish landed on it's feet, ready to attack again, but then was burned by Fletchinder's burn!

"Why do I keep falling for that?"

 **The foe's Shroomish fainted! Pokemon Trainer Borris sent out Charmeleon!**

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage!"

"Get up Fletchlinder!"

It was about to get up and avoid the attack, but Paralysis kicked in once again!

 **Fletchinder fainted!**

"Come-on Crabralwer! Let's not lose to this dumb guy!"

"Charmeleon, use Smokescreen!"

The smoke put up a walls of smoke all around, lowering Crabrawler's accuracy!

"Crabrawler, spin while using Bubble Beam!"

The plan worked as Charmeleon couldn't avoid all and was hit by a bubble!

"Charmeleon, spin while using Scratch!" Charmeleon ran then twirled at Crabrawler! Slashing in a fast combo!

"Hit back with Rock Smash!"

Crabrawler smacked Charmeleon away!

"Follow up with Bubblebeam as it's dazed!"

Then Crabrawler blasted bubbles, pushing Charmeleon towards Boris, Charmeleon's body crashing into it's trainer and slamming into a bounce castle! Popping it! The children ran screamong as it crashed down.

 **The foe's Charmeleon fainted! You defeated Pokemon Trainer Boris!**

"Finally, now I can re-" As Carter got ready to leave, the angry parents of the birthday twins stood before him.

"You destroyed our son and daughter's bounce castle!"

"Uh..." He looked around, hoping for an excuse. "Look on the bright side, I didn't smash the pinata." He said with a fake smile, as the dad reached out with an open hand. "Fine, I'll pay for it, here." He then gave them the money.

After Carter left, Boris got back up.

'I didn't win this battle, but I will win the next one!' Thought Boris as the parents walked up to him, demanding cash too, because Carter didn't have enough.


	8. Chapter 7: Ninjas and Shadow Pokemon!

Carter in the outskirts of Luck Maker City, and in the next route, is about finish off a wild encounter in Sky High forest, where it's home to trees so tall, they're record breaking!

"Eeeeee!" Cried an Eevee as it was sent flying at a tree in the forest!

"Now's my chance! Go Pokeball!" Carter shouted as the ball hit the Eevee.

1...wiggle

2...wiggles

3...can we try for a click?

*click!* Yes! He did it! FYI, the Pokemon he has on him now wont be his final team until the tournament.

"Yes! That's our 7th catch!" That's when the ball disappeared into nothing and teleported to the PC box of some unknown person. "So that's what it looks like when I have more than 6 Pokemon." As Carter went about his day, walking through the forest, on the dirt road, he suddenly stepped on something, or rather...someone.

"Yow!" Gasped a voice as it got up!

"What in the-" That's when Carter found himself falling on his back as whomever he stepped on got up and removed his camoflauge! "Oof!" And Carter landed with a thud! "What the Distortion World?! Why were you hiding on the ground?"

"Whoa! Language! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Asked the ninja in the dirt colored clothing.

"She died the same way the Titanic sank!"

"Oh...wow...I'm...uh...very sorry for saying what I just said."

"It's fine, I'm on a revenge quest to take down the monsters who sank the ship she and my father were on."

"Want me to tag along? I feel like I should help you. Who are these guys?"

"They call themselves Team Crazy."

"What?! Those are the same guys who enslaved my ninja village a few days ago!"

"Ninja village?"

"Yes! Here in Lukkon, there are 5 Dirt Clan villages, and they took mine, the Soil House. And now they're hording all the berries we make from our happy and healthy gardens so they'll have a stronger army!" Explained the brown ninja. "I escaped just in time, and have been looking for help ever since."

"Then let's go! If I'm gonna take down Team Crazy, this sounds like a good way to start."

"Just be careful, they have Pokemon that radiate a horrible aura!"

"By the way, I never got your name."

"It's Terrance, I am a master of Ground-Type Pokemon!"

"Hey Terrance, the name is Carter, even though I got just one badge, I'll try my best to help you reclaim your home!"

Later...We see Carter and Terrance under his camoflauge. They watched as Team Crazy grunts with Pokemon giving off auras of black energy followed behind them. They patrolled the 5 story japanese style mansion with high 8 foot high walls covering the perimeter.

"Wow..." Whispered Carter. "I never noticed how tall the trees of Sky High Forest were until I saw them hiding your entire ninja base."

"Thanks, we Soil House ninjas are that good at growing plants."

"So how are we gonna break in?"

"There's a secret door that leads to the bssement, where my freeloader fiancee sleeps." Explained Terrance.

"Your fiancee sleeps in the basement?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love her...she's just a bit of a shut-in...now let's go to that secret entrance." They found a tree, and Terrance opened the door. They jumped in and crawled through the tunnel until they made it to a another door. The door was opened gently, making as less sound as possible to peek. "Hmm...I think the coast is clear." They then climbed out gently."

"This is your fiancee's room? What a mess."

"Sorry about that, she plays videogames 24/7, only coming out to bring me down here for some...'adult fun'..."

"Aww...sounds romantic." Carter unkowingly said.

"Uh...yeah..."

"Sounds like a lot of fun, that we might do to her!" Said 2 Crazy grunts who came out of nowhere!

"Where is my bride to be?" Demanded Terrance.

"In a cage, with the other ninjas, over a pool of hungry Shadow Carvahna!"

"How dare you!" Terrance pulled out a Nest Ball.

"Yes, I've been waiting for a battle!" Said a Crazy Grunt who pulled out a Great Ball!

"Lemme back you up!" Said Carter, pulling out a Premiere Ball.

 **You are challenged by Crazy Grunts Orlando and Number 9. Crazy Grunt Orlando sent out Shadow Spearow and Crazy Grunt Number 9 sent out Shadow Sandile!**

"My trusted partner! Let's go Hippopotas!" Said Terrance.

"Go Luxio!"

 **Luxio's Intimidate activated, lowering Sandile and Spearow's attack!**

"Whoa, what are these things? They can't be Pokemon, that black aura they're giving off...it's monstrous!"

"You like? These are Shadow Pokemon, they became stronger the moment we closed off their hearts, now making them just as evil as us!" Explained Orlando.

"You heartless monsters! Pokemon are stronger because we help them along the road to amazing power! Making us stronger as well!"

"Bleck! That sentimantality is what seperate's the true winners, the cheaters...from the losers, the guys who play fair!" Said Grunt Number 9. "Now let's..."

"Luxio, use Spark!" Carter interrupted as Luxio charged at Shadow Spearow!

"Hey! Sandile, block Luxio!"

Shadow Sandile stood in Luxio's way! Luxio hit Shadow Sandile and took no damage!

"Hippopotas, use Yawn!" Hippopotas fired off a yawn that put Shadow Sandile to sleep! "Now you have a clear hit!"

"Thanks! You can do it Luxio! Spark once more!"

"Spearow! Shadow Blast!"

Shadow Spearow blasted a wave of energy!

"Hippopotas! Get in the way of Spearow's attack!"

The Shadow Blast sent Hippopotas flying as Luxio crashed into Shadow Spearow! Then Shadow Spearow was sent flying, crashing into Crazy Grunt Number 9's head! Knocking him out!

 **The foe and his Shadow Spearow fainted!**

"I gotta alert the others!" Orlando then pulled out his Holo-Caster!

"I don't think so!" Said Terrance! "Hippopotas return! Go Sandshrew!"

"Luxio return, go Grotle! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Sandshrew, catch the leaves and make the momentum faster with Rapid Spin!"

The leaves flew at lightspeed, knocking out the sleeping Shadow Sandile and Orlando!

 **The foe and his Shadow Sandile fainted! You defeated Team Crazy Grunts Orlando and Number 9!**

"Must that big holographic font appear everytime a Pokemon faint? Or when we win?" Asked Terrance.

"You can see that too? I thought I was just becoming as nuts as these guys!" Replied Carter.

"A mystery we will figure out later, right now, let's save my family!"

They then snuck into the upper level, knocking out every grunt and Shadow Pokemon, fast and quietly! Unaware of the hidden additions to the mansion!

Meanwhile in a shed, another new addition to the backyard with the pool of Carvahna.

"Hmm...they look like the people I shall have as 1st blood! The 1st sacrifices for the glorious leader, Karson!" Said the man, with sharp teeth.

Later after clearing the entire mansion and rounding up the Team Crazy Grunts, they stepped outside to the backyard. They see the cage hanging above the Carvahna with black auras, jumping at the people.

"Terrance, you're back!" Terrance's finacee shouted in happiness!

"Everyone! I took down the Crazy Grunts with my new ally!"

"Hello ninja clan, it's so cool there are ninjas here in this region!"

That's when a guy stepped outside of the shed.

"...I must say I'm impressed, defeating all 25 of my soldiers, but this is where I kill you both!"

"Arrogant man! You shall not defeat me! I've come this far not to lose!"

"Wait Terrance! Your family needs you to save them! I can handle this guy!"

"Right! Good luck!" Then Terrance ran off!

Carter stared down the man with messy blue hair, the unbelievably loud Magikarp scale pattern tank top, navy blue torn jeans, and black sandals.

"Wow, the rage within you burns as I look into your eyes. Why so enraged?"

"You sunk an entire cruise ship of people, which included MY PARENTS!"

"Oh, so we killed your family and you're out for revenge. That's cute, I'm gonna extinguish the fire in your eyes with your own blood! That shall be what helps you reunite with mommy and daddy again!" Said the man who pulled out a Net Ball. "The name's Mike, remeber it well into the afterlife."

 **You are challenged by Crazy General Mike! Crazy General Mike sent out Frillish!**

And with that, Carter pulled out his Pokedex!

 _Entry #592_

 _Frillish, the Floating Pokemon_

 _They catch prey with thier viel-like arms, paralyzing them with poison. Then the prey is dragged down to thier lair, 5 miles below the surface._

"What do you think of my lead Pokemon?"

"I think it's messed up like your mind! Mightyena, get the 1st hit off with Bite!" Mightyena bared it's fangs, ready to chomp down on Frillish!

"Keep it away with Water Pulse!"

It hit and confused Mightyena!

"Shake it off Mightyena! You gotta hit Frillish with Bite!"

Mightyena then put up a paw and bit itself into it's consufed state!

"Come-on Mightyena! Don't lose now!"

"Hit it again with Water Pulse!"

"Mightyena! Snap out of it!"

Mightyena kept on getting hit by himself and by Water Pulse until finally he shook off the confusion! Mightyena rushed past the blasts of pulsing water, bearing it's fangs! Jumping, and sinking them fangs in for a needed supe reffective critical hit!

 **The foe's Frillish fainted! Crazy General Mike sent out Binacle!**

"Return Mightyena! Grotle, start hitting with Razor Leaf!"

"Binacle, dodge and then Sand-Attack!"

They dodged, then dug up sand, getting Grotle in the face!

"Shake it off, we can't let them attack!"

"Shell Smash!" Mike commanded as Grotle tried getting the sand off! The rock the Binacle used as thier home broke, and managed to get stronger and faster, giving up thier shield! "Now go for Fury Swipes!" The 2 went towards Grotle and began swiping at Grotle for a full 5 times! They then jumped back.

"They are dead ahead! Give 'em no chance to land on the ground with Razor Leaf!"

The man with dumb clothes may have not thought that through if that was gonna happen.

 **The foe's Binacle fainted! Crazy General Mike sent out Shadow Buizel!**

"Shadow Blitz on the cage!" That's when Shadow Buizel charged for the cage!

"Terrance, hurry up!" Panicked his fiancee.

"Grotle, Razor Leaf! Keep that thing away!"

"Jump!" Shadow Buizel dodged the Razor Leaf and started running faster!

"Grotle get back! Fletchinder, I need your speed to tag Shadow Buizel with Quick Attack!"

Fletchender was like a bullet as it rammed into Shadow Buizel from the side!

"Water Gun!"

Shadow Buizel pushed Fletchinder back with that super effective hit!

"Shadow Buizel, use Quick Attack!"

"Fletchinder, Quick Attack! Keep Shadow Buizel away from the cage!"

Lights sparked all over the backyard of the ninja clan mansion, showing where Buizel and Fletchinder collided!

"Shadow Buizel! Stop fooling around and cut the rope holding the cage with Sonic Boom!"

Shadow Buizel fired a sound wave, straight for the rope holding the cage above the Shadow Carvahna!

"Stop it!"

Fletchinder took the hit!

 **Fletchinder fainted!**

"Return!"

"Sonic Boom again!"

"Time for a new Pokemon!" Carter threw the ball! "Patrat! Block the attack with your body!"

Patrat came out, but was then hit by the attack!

"You can block every attack you like, but your Pokemon wont hold out for long!" Said Mike. "Buizel! Use your next Sonic Boom on..."

"Use Hypnosis!" Shouted Carter!

The yellow and red of Patrat's eyes lit up in a hypnotic pattern and caused Shadow Buizel to fall asleep!

"What?!" Shouted Mike!

"Patrat! Crunch! Then Crunch again! And keep on crunching!"

Patrat sunk it's big sharp tooth into the sleeping Shadow Buizel multiple times until...

 **The foe's Shadow Buizel fainted! You deafted Crazy General Mike!**

"No!" Shouted the angry Mike! "Fine...if my Pokemon can't kill you...I WILL!" Then he threw a fishing like with a hook at Carter!

"Whoa..."

Before Carter was hooked! A shuriken cut the line Carter dodged the hook!

"Dammit!" Said Mike as he saw that all of the Ninjas are freed! "I'll kill you one day boy! No-one messes with the glorious Karson!" Then he pulled out some device, pressed a button,and warped away!

"That was close." Said Carter.

"Thank you for saving our clan." Said Terrance. "We'll make sure that the Team Crazy Grunts we apprehended will be sent to jail!"

"Alright, I'll be back on my journey...I'll be sure to visit again."

"Oh-no, we can't let you remember the location of our clan's base!" Said Terrance. "So we must now knock you out!"

"What?"

And **WHAM!** Carter was knocked out and carried away!

"I'm sure we'll meet again."

That's when...

"Hey..."

"Another intruder?!"

"Don't worry, I'm just here to confiscate the dangerous Shadow Pokemon these people have."

"...What's your name stranger?"

"You can call me Wes."

Later...

"Ooooh, what happened?" Groaned Carter as he awoke and saw he was outsode the next town. "Possibility City? Well...if I'm gonna make my next Trial and Gym victories, better start training."


	9. Chapter 8: What Weird Citizens

After some much needed preparing, Carter felt he was ready, especially with some Pokemon he recently caught.

"That should he enough training for now...kinda worried about who the next Totem pokemon is though...I mean that Totem Combusken was huge!" He said to himself.

"I admit, Crash's Totem Combusken was pretty cool, but you wont find a trial here." Said someone standing right behind Carter.

"Ah!" He jumped and turned. "Oh my Arceus, are you insane? You can't just sneak up on people! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He ranted.

The man with grey and green face paint, that stood before him wore a suit that was red on the left and blue on the right. He had a brown eye on the left and a green eye on the right. The left of his hair was black and spikey, the right was white and combed. His pants were ripped jeans on the left and fancy tuxedo pants on the right. The left foot had a yellow sneaker while the right had a purple sandal.

"You look so stupid, are you related to my friend Boris?"

"Nope, but if his sense of fashion is as flashy, I wish he was! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Riiiight...so what's this about no trial in Possibility City, mister...?"

"I am Deuxk! The gym leader of this city's gym. I was in the middle of being a birthday clown...not sure why everyone asks me to be the clown at thier kid's birthdays if they tell me just to go as myself...but then the kids over there noticed you training."

"What?!" He looked over to where the kids were watching.

"Keep battling wild Pokemon! It's more entertaining than the clown!" Said the birthday girl.

"How did I not notice that?"

"Back to your question. I'm here to tell you that there are no trial captains here, the next trial captain will be in your next gym."

"Really? Why?"

"Because they represent the 6 stats hp, attack, defense, special attack, special defense and speed, and since there are more gym leaders than trails captains, you might not find one partnered with each gym leader."

"Okay...but what about evasiveness and accuracy?"

"Unfortunately, they joined a band of thieves."

"Oh..."

'And for the readers, who are reading my inner thoughts, that band of thieves will appear in the sequel!' Deuk confirmed.

"So can I battle you now?"

"I'm busy at the moment, so why don't you go into town and enjoy the sights?"

"...okay sure..." Carter then left Gym Leader Deuk so he can return to being a party clown.

Sometime later, after ending Possibility City...

"CARTER!"

"Huh?" He then took a kick to the head! He then held his head in great pain. "WHAT THE FRACK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Because we're rivals Carter! Have been the 1st day we've known each other."

"Ugh...what?"

*Flashback!*

"Haha! That makes 4 straight wins you weenies!" Anna said to Carter and Boris.

"Well, that sucks, but hey, that just means never give up until we win one!" Said Carter, taking Boris' hand and helping him up.

'No! I missed ANOTHER chance to hold Boris' hand!'

"Yeah! We can beat Anna and whoever that other girl is! Let's do it!"

*Flashback over!*

"And you made me miss every other opportunity to hold Boris' hand!"

"Wait, you're mad because I kept on holding his hand during certain times like saving him from falling down or just picking him up? Come-on Anna! Just ask him out! Besides, Boris..."

"Shut-up! We're gonna battle!"

"Anna..."

"No! Let's battle now!"

'If I run into Ticen next, please Arceus, don't make him act like a dumbass like Boris and Anna.' Thought Carter.

 **You are challenged by Pokemon Trainer Anna! Pokemon Trainer Anna sent out Riolu!**

"You got new Pokemon too huh? Well let's go Oricorio!"

Out popped the red Baile Style Oricorio!

"Riolu, use Swords Dance!" That's when Riolu danced around, looking mighty, despite being so cute!

 **Oricorio's Dancer ability activated!**

"What?!" Gasped Anna as Oricorio copied the Swords Dance!

Oricorio did the same dance.

"Yeah annoying girl, you trying to battle me over something dumb, I wont play that way!"

"Quick Attack!"

"Dodge, then Teeter Dance!"

With grace, Oricorio avoided the attack and danced a wobbly dance, causing Riolu to get confused!

"Now for Baton Pass!" Oricorio threw a baton into the air, returning to it's Pokeball! "Let's do it Murkrow! Use Wing Attack!"

"Snap out of it Riolu!" Commanded Anna.

Riolu shook off the confusion just in time to dodge the attack!

"Riolu, use Screech!" It unleashed an ear splitting scream to lower Murkrow's defense! "Now, Quick Attack!"

At that much blinding speed, Murkrow didn't see the attack coming!

"Keep at it!"

Riolu kept on striking swiftly!

"Haze!"

Murkrow unleashed a haze that negated all of the stat changes!

"You may have lowered Riolu's attack to normal, but that's not stopping Riolu from attacking!"

"Focus and get ready to counter attack with Wing Attack!"

Murkrow stood still, listening closely before hitting back Riolu!

"Get up and get your attack up back with Swords Dance!"

"Flinch Riolu with Astonish!" The startling shout scared Riolu, somehow causing damage. Riolu flinched at that. "Combo with Wing Attack!" Murkrow then hit Riolu with a bunch more slaps with it's wings!

 **The foe's Riolu fainted!**

'Just because my parents aren't around...' "Crap!"

 **Pokemon Trainer Anna sent out Stunky!**

"Murkrow get back, let's do it Crabrawler!"

"Okay Stunky, let's use Acid Spray!"

"Look out Crabrawler! Try not to get hit by that!"

Too late, Crabrawler was hit by the acid that fired from the tip of Stunky's tail!

"Alright, go in for Fury Swipes!" Stunky ran and then pounced...about the swipe!"

"Intercept with Power-up Punch!" The claw struck Stunky right in the face! And the punch caused Crabrawler to get stronger! "Now send Stunky flying with Bubblebeam!" The forcefully sprayed bubbles pushed Stunky through the mid-air!

"How am I losing? I already got my 2nd badge!"

"Did you even spend time to train?"

"Uh..."

"Power-up Punch again!"

"Stunky, get up!"

It got up, only to be knocked back down from a Power-up Punch that swung down!

 **The foe's Stunky fainted! Pokemon Trainer Anna sent out Brionne!**

That's when Carter pulled out his Pokedex!

 _Entry #729: Brionne, the Pop Star Pokemon._

 _This skillful dancer cares deeply for it's companions. When it's trainer is feeling down, it performs a cheery dance. It can also create a sequence of water balloons as it dances, using them to briskly bombard enemies._

"I feel like you're gonna pull that out a lot."

'I can do whatever I want, without criticism from anyone.' Thought Carter. "Return Crabrawler, let's do this Luxio!"

"Hmph, you may have gotten the upper hand a bunch of times, but I got a new power!"

"Whatever you got, I can..."

That's when the Z-ring around Anna's left wrist activated, and she started dancing!

"What the?"

 **Brionne surrounded itself with it's Z-power! Brionne unleashes it's full force Z-move!**

"Brionne, use Hydro Vortex!"

That's when they were all brought to a pocket dimension filled with nothing but water! That's when the Brionne created a huge whirling current that swallowed up Luxio! After devastating Luxio, they were out of the pocket dimension!

 **Luxio fainted!**

"WHAT THE DISTORTION WORLD WAS THAT?!"

"That, was a Z-move! A crazy powerful 5th move that you can use once per battle. If you want one, I'd be happy to tell you when you lose!"

"Hah! The only one losing today is you! Go Leafeon!"

"Bring it! Brionne, use Aqua Jet!" Brionne rocketed at Leafeon.

"Magical Leaf!"

"Dodge it!"

Brionne dodged and passed by the leaves, but then the leaves turned and homed in on Brionne!

"What?!"

"That's right! Magical Leaf never misses."

"Keep dodging!"

"You keep dodging and I'll just add more to that pile of leaves! Shoot more Magical Leaves!"

Brionne flew around in the Aqua Jet, trying to not get hit, as more and more homing projectiles came.

"Find something to get in thier path!"

That's when Brionne saw a lone Pidove eating crumbs on the road. Brionne flew past and let it get hurt by the leaves!

"Alright! Now hit Leafeon!"

Brionne flew towards Leafeon, ready to strike, but then...

"Hit Brionne in the back with Quick Attack!" Leafeon dodged Aqua Jet and hit Brionne from behind at high speed! "Now combo with Magical Leaf!"

"Aaaah!" Screamed Anna.

 **The foe's Brionne fainted! You defeated Pokemon Trainer Brionne!**

"Nooooo!"

"Hey, tell me where the Z-rings are!"

"No! I said when you lost!"

'Maybe if I tell her.' "Anna, you do realize B..."

"Fine! I'll tell you how to get a Z-ring..."

After a lengthy explaination, Carter bid his friend Anna farewell.

"It should be...right about...here!" Carter said to himself, looking at the house. He then knocked on the door.

That's when the door knocked back! Sending Carter flying.

"Ow..."

"What do you want?" Asked a bald, tan man wearing a white shirt, black pants and an apron.

"I heard that if I pass a mission, I can get a Z-ring?"

"Ah yes, another trainer wanting to the power of Alola! Okay whoever you are, beat the Possibility City Gym."

"That's it?"

"Yep, that's it...bye." Then he closed the door.

"...He's not the wierdest I've seen today."

That's when the door opened again and got Poke blocks, Poffins, Poke Puffs and Poke Beans thrown at him!

"Don't loiter near my house!"

Carter ran away and found himself infront of a bank.

"Guess I was wrong...so what other wierd guys are gonna talk to me..."

"Psst...hey kid." Said a man with a tweed jacket, white shirt, black pants and shoes, red tie, and a black dot next to his big nose.

"Uh...what do you want?"

"I'm from Interpol, me and another interpol officer named Looker were sent to Lukkon to solve a case. We agreed to make this a competition. Whoever stops the team who stole a whole bunch of data from other regions takes all the credit. Would you be willing to help me?"

"What do I get outta this?"

"A big reward."

"Hmm...sure." 'Okay, an ally to help with my vengeance!'

"Great, the name is Bean, Mr. Pokebean."

"..." 'That sounds like a bad pun, but I'm not sure why.'

That's when a kid accidentally threw a football at Mr. Pokebean's head, knocking him out! His body stumbled into the back of a pick up truck, and the guy driving didn't notice as he drove away. That's when he hit a speed bump, causing the truck to jump up and dropped Mr. Pokebean into an open manhole. What you may have missed, was that his stumbling body also bumped an old lady into a street performing clown, making him fall off his ball and break his back! The ball rolled over to an Alolan Meowth who pawed at the ball, making it pop! It startled the Alolan Meowth, making it jump and grab it's trainer's head! The trainer stumbled back, trying to get her Pokemon's head, but that's when she fell and knocked over a hot dog cart! The old lady, clown and Pokemon trainer all groaned in pain...AND THEN AN EXPLOSION! Okay, no explosion...Carter just stood there, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"What was the possibility of all of this happening!?" He shouted. "Maybe I better go check into a hotel for the night, I don't think I wanna run into another wierd per-"

"Hello!" Said a Pokemaniac wearing a Salandit costume. "Wanna get some seriously cool mobile devices such as the Poketch and Holo-Caster?"

"Sure, what is it I gotta do?"

"You gotta beat the gym leader in the next city."

'Oh come-on!'

"Yeah, so I'll see you in the next city sucker! Ahahahahahahah!" The Pokemkaniac laughed and ran away.

"So many wierdos in this city, what were the possibilities to this?" That's when he was smacked with a balloon! "What now?!"

"It's me Duexk!"

"What? Are you ready to battle me?"

"No! But I will tell I'm all ready for a battle tomorrow."

"Oh good."

"Now, how's about I introduce you to my daughter?"

"No...I think I've met enough people in Possibility City for one day." Then Carter left him to prepare for the battle.

"Huh...sorry Octavia, guess your love at 1st sight isn't interested." He said, as he turned to face his daughter standing behind him. The girl had long silky black hair flowing in the wind, light colored skin, Shiny Core Minior temporary tattoo on her left cheek, sapphire colored eyes, white shirt that had "Draco Minior" written on it, pink nail polish, black shorts, and black sandals. She then snapped her fingers as she said "Rattatas!"


	10. Chapter 9: What a Wierd Gym!

Carter was given the address of Possibility city's gym by a Nurse Joy.

"Even the Nurse Joy in this city is wierd."

*Flashback.*

"Here you go, the address to the gym."

"Thanks."

"And here, a free stick of TNT."

"Uh...thanks..."

*Flashback over.*

"What is this gym? It looks like something outta Peewikachu's Playhouse."

"Yeah, I don't know why people laugh at it, it looks fine to me." Said Deuxk. "I'll see you inside."

He ran ahead with Carter following behind. He open the not symmetrical double doors and what he saw...

"What is this fresh Distortion World?"

There was splashes of color everywhere and mirrors all over.

"Okay...mirror maze, I'm sure the paint is cleverly hiding the way through."

Carter walked down the 1st hall and looked to his left.

"Red paint splattered, badly lit with a flickering light, bone scattered mirror hall, or keep walking down the regular mirror hallway?" He asked himself. "Number 2."

He walked down the hall and went face 1st into a mirror touching a wall. "Rats, horror movie hallway it is then."

He walked down the hallway, accidentally kicking over a Cubone skull. "Whoops." He kept going, but then stopped to sneak a Rare Bone into his bag. "I'm sure no-one will mind."

Then at the end, he could see it becoming normal again, but there was one obstacle in the way.

"Hello."

"A...clown...of course."

"*burp* Welcome to the Possibility City Gym, who knows what you have to endure next! Hahahahah!"

 **You are challeneged by Clown Qarl! Clown Qarl sent out Mime Jr.!**

"Let's go Weepinbell!"

"Mime Jr., Double Slap!"

Mime Jr. ran at Weepinbell like a ninja!

"Use Acid!"

Mime Jr. was 5 points faster and slapped Weepinbell once, before it countered with the Acid! Even lowering Mime Jr.'s special defense! Unfortunately, Mime Jr.'s Filter ability reduced the super effective damage by 25 percent! Then slapped Weepinbell again!

"Use Confusion!"

Weepinbell was then hit again by the weak telekinetic force!

"Weepinbell! If you're okay, then use Poison Powder!"

Weepinbell got back up from the super effective attack! Then fired the cloud of poisonous dust!

"Dodge it!"

Mime Jr. back flipped!

"Pull Mime Jr. in with Vine Whip!"

Weepinbell snared Mime Jr.'s left arm and pulled Mime Jr. into the poison cloud, poisoning it!

"Now whip Mime Jr. again, and whip it good!"

Weepinbell whipped Mime Jr. hard!

"Use Mimic!"

Mime Jr. copied the attack and whipped Weepinbell harder!

"Keep going! Make it let go!"

"Mime Jr. will faint before that! Use Vine Whip with both leaves!"

"Mimic that!"

Both sides took damage, but the poison continued to get worse, until finally!

 **The foe's Mime Jr. fainted! You defeated Clown Qarl!**

Carter ran past the clown and continued on his way. Then 3 roads presented itself.

"A hall with a corner turn, a hall bunch of water sprinklers, or the obviously fake, painted mirror on the wall? I guess I could check what's around the corner before going to the water sprinkler one." After walking around the corner, he found a dead end with an item. "Score, a Rare Candy." He picked it up and fed it to one of his Pokemon. Then went on his way to the hall with the sprinklers. He looked up and saw Sharpedos jumping over pools.

"How much money does this place cost?" He asked as he made it to the end.

"Hello." Said The Female Swimmer.

"Ready for a Double Battle?" She asked, pulling out 2 Pokeballs from her bikini bra.

'Maybe there is a plus to having no parents...I could invite hot girls like her to my house everyday.' Carter thought, getting 2 Pokeballs as well.

 **You are challenged by Swimmer Female Trina! Swimmer Female Trina sent out Horsea and Finneon!**

"Let's do this Grotle and Luxio!"

'I dunno why that clown insists on single battling every challenger, doesn't he realize the Gym Leader here is a double battle master?' Thought Trina.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf! Luxio, use Spark!"

"Look out Horsea and Finneon! Dodge!"

Horsea and Finneon dodged!

"Stand there and use Spark on the floor!"

The water all over conducted the electricity that Luxio was generating, that's when it shocked Horsea and Finneon! Making them faint!

 **The foe's Horsea and Finneon fainted! You defeated Swimmer Female Trina!**

This battle allowed his Luxio to evolve into Luxray!

"Sweetly shocking!"

Carter then ran past Trina, only turning his head for a few seconds to get a good view of her from the back, heheheheh...later he made it to one last fork in the road.

"Okay, 4 paths...what now? Bloody path with creepy guy in tattoos?"

"Yes. Come here, and I'll give you a free knife!"

"Uh maybe later. Path 2, looks like an obstacle course, maybe. Path 3, normal looking, buuuuut..." He then threw an empty Pokeball! As soon as it hit the floor, it was blown to pieces by an explosion! "Land mine hallway is a no-go. And path 4 is...stairs to a gallows...yep, obstacle course it is."

"Blast! Fine, guess I'll just wait for another foolish trailer to come here!" Then the creepy guy laughed.

Carter looked ahead and saw there was one more trainer blocking his path to the entrance of the Gym Leader's arena!

"Alright...here I go!" Carter started off sprinting! He grabbed one of the spinning ropes, holding on tight! "Gotta time this..." He jumped off! Barely hitting the other side of the gap! Next, was jumping through rings of fire while the lion tamer whipped his butt! "Ow! Ow! This has gotta be the weirdest gym even though I've only been to 2! Ow!" After getting through the rings of fire, Carter then found himself on a see saw! He was then launched by the big and strong man! "Whoooooooooaaaa!" That's when the boy was grabbed by trapeze swingers! Who then threw him at a tight rope! He held on tight! "I...hope...I get a more regular gym next time..." That's when a unicycle ran over his fingers! "Arceus, this is excruciating!" He then fell from the tight rope and landed into a tub of water! The audience then cheered and clapped! As Carter got out of the tub, he was then ganged up on by the circus Pokemon, such as Slaking, Pyroar, Incineroar, and Donphan! and towards the last trainer...

"Hey."

Carter then slapped The Ring Leader.

"Let's just battle so I can take on the Gym Leader!"

"Okay."

 **Ring Leader Lorenzo would like to Battle! Ring Leader Lorenzo sent out Mimikyu and Timburr!**

"It's go time Stantler and Crabrawler!"

"Mimikyu! Use Shadow Sneak!"

"Stantler, get in front of Crabrawler and use Hypnosis!"

Mimikyu hit Stantler, but it didn't work! As Stantler puts Mimikyu asleep!

"Timburr, take down Stantler with Low Kick!"

"Stantler, use Me First!" Stantler kicked Timburr before Timburr could! "Crabrawler! Follow-up with Bubble Beam!" That attack pushed Timburr back!

Mimikyu woke up!

"Mimikyu! Use Shadow Sneak!"

"Me First again!"

Stantler copied the attack and broke through Mimikyu's Disguise ability!

"Stantler and Crabrawler! Use Leer!" Mimikyu's defense went down twice as much! "Use Astonish and Bubble Beam!"

"Timburr! Shield Mimikyu and use Bide!"

Timburr took both attacks!"

"You wont survive another! 2 hits"

"Try us!"

2 more strikes to Timburr and it was still standing!

"Now double that damage!"

"Me First!"

It wasn't Timburr that doubled the damage, it was Stantler, but here's something interesting about Me First! The description states Me First doesn't just copy the move, but also uses it with greater power! Timburr was now in great pain as it was sent flying towards a wall, slamming into it and fainting!

 **The foe's Timburr fainted!**

"Now's your chance Crabrawler! Take Mimikyu out with Bubble Beam!"

"Dodge!"

"Hypnosis!"

Mimikyu didn't see the attack coming as it fell asleep and was hit by the bubbles! Then an Astonish! Then a combination of the bubbles and Astonish!

 **The foe's Mimikyu fainted! You defeated Ring Leader Lorenzo!**

"Well, good fight!"

"Yeah, yeah! Outta my way!"

He then opened the door to find he was in a stand-up comedy bar with Gym Leader Duexk on the stage!

"And for my next joke...oh...never mind, because my challenger is here!"

That's when Deuxk pulled a lever, unleashing trapdoors, making everyone in the audience fall down!

"Are they all gonna be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry, I put a few mattresses and pillows down there."

Meanwhile...

"Ah! LOOSE BED SPRING STABBED MY EYE! NOW I'M BLIND IN THAT EYE!" Shouted a person in pain.

Back to Carter and Deuxk.

"So you've made it this far, great job, but has your training made you worthy of my badge? Well, we're just gonna have to find out, huh?" He then snapped his fingers and a bunch of people, as in his daughter, his wife, and 2 homeless people named Ho and Bo moved all the tables to the side.

"Let's go kid!"

"Bring it on you weird...weird looking man!"

 **You are challenged by Gym Leader Duexk! Gym Leader Deuxk sent out Minun and Eevee!**

"Grotle and Stantler, you're up!"

"Minun, use Discharge!"

"Stantler, use Me First!"

That's when Stantler unleashed the flare of electricity 1st, it hit Eevee, but as for Minun, it's hiden ability Volt Absorb took the attack!

"Eevee! Use Swift!"

"Grotle, blast those stars with Razor Leaf!"

Even though Swift never misses, the attack was blown up as Grotle's projectiles collided with it!

"Minun! Use Helping Hand! Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

Minun created Pom-poms out of electricity and then began to dance and cheer. This boosted Eevee's Quick Attack! Eevee bounced around and hitting Grotle and Stantler in short bursts of speed!

'How am I gonna hit back?' Carter thought. He couldn't even follow Eevee's movements before seeing it go in to finish off Stantler!

"Me First!" He shouted to Stantler, and that's when Stantler and Eevee were crashing into each other!But that's when Stantler put his head down and Eevee crashed into Stantler's antlers and threw Eevee down onto thew ground! "Stomp!"

"Minun, use Copycat!"

Minun then finished off Stantler when it slammed it's foot onto Stantler's face!

 **Stantler fainted!**

"Time for my 6th member! Let's do this Ariados! Use Shadow Sneak! Grotle, use Bite after!"

Ariados' shadow struck Minun and as it reeled back, Grotle sunk it's jaws into Minun!

 **The foe's Minun fainted!**

"Return Minun! Go Roselia, and knock 'em dead with Grass Whistle!"

"Ah! Grotle, use Leech Seed!"

Grotle managed to seed Roselia...do not take that out of context, even though they are both in the Grass Egg group, do not take that out of context.

"Well next time, try wording better." Said the reader!

Anyways, The seeds sapped Roselia's health.

"Eevee! Use Quick Attack!"

"Ariados! When Eevee gets close, use Infestation!"

As Eevee was a few centimeters away, Ariados covered Eevee in some sort of tiny creatures, that started biting and stinging into Eevee. Yeah...Infestation doesn't really explain what exactly is covering the Pokemon anyways. Is it micro-organisms or actual insects? I thought we stopped using real animals after the Gen 1 Remakes.

"Roselia, use Poison Sting!"

"Stop the attack from hitting Grotle with your body!"

No real pain was caused as Araidos took half the damage! That's when Grotle woke-up!

"Eevee! Use Take Down!"

"Ariados, use Sucker Punch and Grotle, finish Eevee off with Mega Drain!"

Eevee was stopped dead in it's tracks and then felt the rest of it's health get drained!

 **The foe's Eevee fainted! Gym Leader Duexk sent out Throh!**

Then Carter pulled out the Pokedex!

 _Entry #538 Throh_

 _The Judo Pokemon._

 _Wild Throh travel in packs of 5. They throw enemies that are bigger than them. When they get stronger, they tighten and change the belts that they make out of vines._

"Wow, what a cool..."

That's when Carter was interrupted mid-sentence as Duexk commanded Throh!

"Use Bulk-up and Circle Throw!"

Throh flexed his muscles before he ran and grabbed Grotle and threw Grotle right at Carter!

"Oh, why meeeee?!" Grotle crashed into Carter and was switched out with Luxray! Carter then got back up. "That hurt you jerk!"

"Then don't get distracted!"

"Grrr...Luxray, use Swagger on Throh!"

Throh got stronger, but was now confused!

"Roselia, use..."

"No! Use Swagger on Roselia as well!"

Now they were both confused!

"Throh, use Body Slam!"

Nah, that didn't happen, it attacked itself and felt the pain of the added attack power!

"Luxray! Use Spark on Throh! Ariados, use Focus Energy and then finish off Throh with Shadow Sneak!"

Luxray ran at Throh, while Araidos took a deep breath and focused before letting it's shadow extend and hit Throh at the same time as Luxray!

 **The foe's Throh fainted!**

Roselia snapped out of it!

"Come-on Roselia, time for a last ditch effort!"

That's when...Deuxk's Z-ring started glowing and then he started dancing and then Roselia started glowing!

 **Roselia surrounded itself with it's Z-power! Roselia unleashes it's full-force Z-Move!**

That's when Roselia used Acid Downpour! Toxic clouds dropping tons of Acid all over and drowning poor Luxray!

 **Luxray fainted!**

"Go Crabrawler! Araidos, use Shadow Sneak! Then Crabralwer, use Dizzy Punch!"

Ariados hit 1st, followed by Crabralwer's punch! Making Roselia get confused again!

"Use Ingrain!"

It tried to plant the roots to heal, but then fainted as Grotle's Leech Seed from earlier sapped what health Roselia had left.

 **The foe's Roselia fainted! You defeated Gym Leader Deuxk!**

"Well, guess the chances on you winning kid, you sure made a show to entertain."

"And you sure have the wackiest gym I've ever seen sir."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Then Deuxk clapped his hands and then the lights went off and then he clapped and the lights went back on again, to show them in a regular gym again!

"Bwuh?A B-but...what?!"

"Anyways, here you go, the random badge! Enjoy and good luck!"Carter took the 2nd badge in his hands and was now walking away, but when he exited the gym however...

"Oh, what now?"

Citizens screaming and running as trainers try their best to fight off Team Crazy Members!


	11. Chapter 10: Saving The Wierdo Citizens

"Shadow Nuzleaf! Use Shadow Rush!"

"No! Boldore!"

"Shadow Blitz!"

"Floette!"

"I go into a gym for like...half an hour and this happens?! I gotta sneak away and the Pokemon Center to heal my team, then find that old man who owes me a Z-Ring!" Said Carter as he did his best to avoid being seen by Team Crazy! "Oh damn, I can't believe this is happening,what are the chances of this is Possibility City?" Carter whispered to himself as Flamethrower and Ice Bean hit the windows of a delicatessen. He sneaked by as the Team Crazy grunts walked by. But that's when...

"*Sniff* *Sniff!* Grr..." Went a Shadow Herdier.

"What is it girl? You smell a coward we can kill?"

'I'm in trouble...what am I going to...

That's when...

"Snover, use Wood Hammer!"

A loud thud was heard, followed by...

"Now use Powder Snow!"

A chilling gust of powdery snow that froze the grunts and their Pokemon! Carter looked up, seeing the Craze-scicles.

"Nice."

"You're welcome by the way."

Carter turned and saw who it was that saved him.

"Ticen! Thanks, can you also help me get to the Pokemon center? I gotta heal up my team!"

"No problem."

'Haha, the chances are now in my favor, Possibility City!' Thought Carter triumphantly as they snuck by, getting closer to the Pokemon Center. Taking down any Shadow Pokemon and Team Crazy Grunts that found them.

"Alright, thanks again for getting me to the Pokemon Center.

"Again, no problem. Now I'm gonna go help clean up this city, when you've got everything you need to do, go take down the person who's commanding these guys."

"You don't gotta worry Ticen, I'll take care of it!" Carter assured.

Carter entered the Pokemon center.

"I'm scared mom and dad...what if they kill us?" Asked a boy cuddling a Natu doll.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you, because we love you champ." Said his dad.

"We'll be fine for now...but I'm not sure for how long." Said the mom. "But we'll do all we can so you don't get hurt."

He walked past the cowering citizens and wild city Pokemon like Rattata and Trubbish who fled to the Pokemon Center. He continued walking until he stopped at the front desk.

"Oh thank goodness, another survivor of the onslaught." Said Nurse Joy. "Please stay inside, I contacted the Pokemon League to have a few Gym Leaders come and help."

"Actually, I'm going out there, and I'm gonna stop Team Crazy!" Carter proclaimed.

"What?! B-but aren't you scared?"

"They killed my parents along with a cruise ship's worth of people, I'm not scared. I'm outraged at them actually!"

"B-but..."

"I fought them twice and won! I am not gonna back down now! Whatever they're planning! I'm gonna stop them and none of you people are gonna stop me!" He said bravely to Nurse Joy. "Now heal my Pokemon and I'll be out there fighting to save Possibility City and the rest of Lukkon."

Nurse Joy stared at Carter and his determined face.

'What a brave child...' That's when she saw the face of another for a split second. 'What was that?!' She then shook her head. "Okay kid, give me your team."

"Don't call me kid."

"What should I call you then?"

"Carter, The Lukkon Region's next champion! I can assure you that!"

That put a smile on her face as she healed Carter's team.

"Here you go, your Pokemon are all better, we hope to see you again, and hopefully, as the brand new champion."

"Thanks."

And with a brave smile he turned, he was about to walk to the door, until...

"OOOOOH...how sad, a place meant to keep people and Pokemon safe is about to become unsafe!" said a Team Crazy Grunt who ran in!

The people and Pokemon were backing up, but that's when Carter pulled out a Pokeball!

"You wont be moving and inch from that spot!"

"Oh sweet! A kid who thinks he's a hero! They're the most hilarious to kill!" He chuckled, pulling out a Great Ball

 **You are challenged by Team Crazy Grunt Tnurg! Team Crazy Grunt Tnurg sent out Vaporeon!**

"Let's go Luxray! Use Roar!"

"Dodge around with Quick Attack!"

Vaporeon zipped by the roar and came at Luxray!

"Counter with Spark!"

Vaporeon hit the Luxray as it wrapped itself with the electricity and shocked itself! It then bounced off and Luxray tackled the Vaporeon!

 **The foe's Vaporeon fainted! You defeated Crazy Grunt Tnurg!**

"Gah! Oh well, I still have this!"

"Still have what?"

"This!" He said, pulling out a knife! The people hiding were all screaming, but that's when the Pokemon started firing off attacks at the Crazy Grunt! "Ow! Ow! Oof!" That's when the people started swarming the Crazy Grunt! "Hey! Get back!" A wild Ratata grabbed the knite and gave it to the Nurse Joy.

"Thank you."

"Oh boy..." Said the Team Crazy Grunt, right before the people pummled him into unconsciousness.

"Thanks for saving us Carter."

"You're welcome, now I'm gonna figure out what team I should go with and then I'm going back out there."

After some time, Carter exited the Pokemon Center and started sneaking to the Z-ring making old man. He found his way to the address, but then he saw a Crazy Grunt outside.

"Come-on old man! Open up! MAKE US Z-RINGS AND WE'LL LET YOU LIVE!"

'Alright, one more challenge before I can blow these suckers away!' He thought as he ran for it! "Let's go you banana level crazy!"

"Oh sweet! I'm gonna kill a kid today!"

 **Team Crazy Grunt Willie would like to battle! Crazy Grunt Willie sent out Snubbull!**

"Go Beedrill!"

"Snubbull, use Rage!"

"Dodge and use Venoshock!"

 **The foe's Snubbull fainted! You defeated Crazy Gruny Willie!**

"Now get lost!"

"You really think I'm gonna leave? I'm Team Crazy kiddo! So instead I'm gonna pull out this knife and..."

"Twin Needle!"

Willie felt all the pain as Beedrill jabbed it's giant spikes for hands multiple times into him!

"Ooooh! Painful! Okay, I'm going! I'm going! But I'll be back for you and your little Beedrill too!"

And now Carter knocked on the door as the grunt ran away!

"Hey old guy! I got my gym badge! Is my Z-ring ready?"

The door opened.

"Thank Arceus you're here! Take this and this Normalium Z so you can make them pay for attacking our peaceful town, our very wierd, but peaceful town!" He said, before throwing a pie at his own face!

Carter ran through the city, taking down as many grunts as he could!

"Carter!"

"What's up Ticen?"

"Their leader is hiding in the Broadcast Station south of Town Hall!"

"Thanks for the tip! I'll go end this carnage!" He said, running over grunts who were knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile at the Broadcast Station...

"Uh...Admin Feebee?" Said a Grunt.

"Yes?"

"Looks like that brat who took down Mike is making his way up here, what shall we do?"

"Let him come, I've got an interesting plan for him, tee hee hee!"

Later...

"Always wanted to do this!" He said, kicking the door open! "Alright, you Team Crazy Admin! Show yourself so I can send you and your goons packing!"

That's when someone snapped thier fingers, making someone turn on the lights!

"Wh-wh-what the hey?!"

Infront of Carter stood a girl a little bit taller than him. She had pink hair in 2 huge buns. Her baby blue eyes were sparkling, and the glitter on her cheeks made them sparkle even more. She wore a yellow button shirt and a black skirt. She wore long white gloves and pink boots.

'Oooh, so you're the boy who's been messing with big bro Karson's plans.'

"F-f-feebee?! The famous Popstar?!"

"Yes, the one and only Feebee!"

"You gotta get outta here! Team Crazy is terrorizing this town!"

That's when she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

That's when her baby blue eyes glowed a burning scarlet red! Her buns started spiking, and all her clothes turned pitch black!

"Stupid boy! I am the Admin controlling these grunts!"

"What?! I-I never pegged you as a crazy person!"

"Oh you poor fool, when are you ever gonna learn? All popstars are crazy!"

 **You are challenged by Team Crazy Admin Feebee! Admin Feebee sent out Floette!**

"Hey Grotle, let's pop this star!"

"That was a very lame pun!" Said Feebee. "Floette! Use Attract!"

Floette fired hearts at Grotle!

"Grotle! Don't let them touch you! Use Razor Leaf to destroy them!"

Grotle hit them all except for one that managed to slip by and hit Grotle!

"Oh boy, that'll put a damper on things..." '...Unless...' He checked the genders of his Pokemon. "Grotle return! Let's go Ariados! Use Poison Sting!"

"Dodge, then hit it with Attract!"

"That aint working this time!"

The Floette avoided the stinger and hit Ariados with the Attract, but it didn't work!

"Again!" Commanded Carter as Ariados took out Floette!

 **The foe's Floette fainted, Team Crazy Admin Feebee sent out Eevee!**

"How did you..."

"You must not know how Attract works, it only works on the opposite gender, but since my Ariados was the same gender as your Floette, it had no effect! Remember that if we were to have a round 2!"

"Ha! Like I'd give a lame guy like you a private encore! Eevee, use Bite!"

"Use Scary Face!"

Eevee bit into Ariados' front leg, but got the chills as Ariados looked at it with a scary face.

"Now show that cutie what a real bite is and use Bug Bite!"

Ariados' fangs sunk into Eevee's torso, as Eevee stopped biting Ariados.

"Use Swift!" The stars hit Ariados at point blank, making her let go! "You savage! Quick Attack!"

Eevee was moving super fast, making it hard for Ariados to track it's movements as Eevee gave a few swift strikes!

'If only one of Ariados' abilities were Poison Point.' Thought Carter. 'Come-on... think...how are you gonna get outta this one?' That's when he had an idea! "Ariados return! Go Sudowoodo, use Low Kick!"

Sudowoodo swung his foot low, making Eevee trip and fall on it's face!

"Now's your chance! Use Low Kick again!"

Sudowoodo stood over Eevee picked it up, dropped it to a corner in the room and started kicking it while it was down!

"What in the world?!" Gasped Feebee. "Your Sudowoodo is perfect for Team Crazy!"

'Okay...that is a pretty brutal thing to do. I should tell Sudowoodo not to be so brutal.' Thought Carter

 **The foe's Eevee fainted! Team Crazy Admin Feebee sent out Kirlia!**

"And here's my beautiful partner!" Said Feebee as Kirlia synched with Feebee's dance moves. "Use Magical Leaf!"

"Sudowoodo, use Mimic!"

"Ha! Kirlia wasn't aiming at Sudowoodo!"

"Huh?" The leaves bypass Sudowoodo and started cutting up Carter, who grunted in pain! "You dirty bitch!"

"Language!"

"My parents are dead, it doesn't matter!" He grit his teeth. "Use Rock Throw!"

"Dodge with Teleport!" Kirlia warped infront of Carter! "Hit him again!"

Even more fresh cuts slashed into Carter's body! Making him cry out in pain!

"Again!"

'This is agonizing...but if she's playing dirty, I'm gonna do the same thing!' "Sudowoodo, use Feint Attack!"

"You idiot, that'll be normally effect..."

"On Feebee!"

"What?!" Gasped Feebee as Sudowoodo bashed her in the face! She lay unconcious and Kirlia unable to do anything for it's trainer can't give any commands at the moment. That's when Carter did a dance! "Finish off Kirlia with Breakneck Blitz"

They entered some other dimension with a wasteland as Sudowoodo's Flail became the Z Move, Breakneck Blitz! Sudowoodo ran at Kirlia full speed before crashing into it with a high level of momentum! Then we return to the regular dimension.

 **The foe's Kirlia fainted! You defeated Team Crazy Admin Feebee.**

"Hmm..." That's when Carter checked her pockets. "Ah, there we go." He took ALL of her money.

"Admin Feebee!" Gasped a grunt before talking on his headphones. "Retreat everyone! The admin is down!"

The other grunts got the order and headed for the outskirts of town. The people cheered as they survived the onslaught.

"Great job Carter...I'll meet you in the next town." Said Ticen as him and Snover left.

When Carter exited the broadcast station he found the citizens started rolling on the floor or scooting thier butt across the pavement as they cheered for thier safety until finally stopping, getting tired, and sleeping while sucking thier thumbs.

"I gotta get out of this wierd town." Said Carter.

"Wait!" Said Octavia, Gym Leader Deuxk's daughter.

"Huh?"

"Before you go, I heard you don't have a family anymore?"

"Back off toots, I'd rather not live here."

"Aww, but maybe you'd consider living here after this?"

"After what?"

She then kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Uh...okay I'll consider it...bye!" Carter and Sudowoodo ran out of Possibility City and onto the next route...to his next city.


End file.
